


Please, Be Mine Again

by Reids_Jello



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Jisung is a aspiring writer, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lost Love, M/M, Minho is a science major, Soulmates, bookstore owner! Jisung, friends to strangers, side changlix, small angst, they met when they were younger but then fell out of touch but eventually reconnect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reids_Jello/pseuds/Reids_Jello
Summary: Childhood best friends who lost touch before they were given their second chance to reconnect as strangers.





	1. Prologue: Elementary 2004

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote a while ago but orphaned but it was taekook so I thought I’d start writing it again but do with new spin on it with the addition of making it minsung. I hope I can do the idea justice. Hope you all enjoy!

Year 2004 , Gimpo, South Korea

Two boys are sat together by the bookshelves onto of the brightly colored rug in their kindergarten classroom. 

 

Thick as thieves those two, since the first day of school they found each other. The younger boy was very lost when they started kindergarten since he was the youngest one in the class, until he met Lee Minho. He was one of the older boys of the class. Since the very first day they met Jisung. 

the younger boy always looked up to Minho. They might as well be joint at the hip.

 

Right when they walk through the school doors they are basically glued at each other’s side. 

 

 

 

 

The Older Darker headed boy was reading to the other, Jisung. 

 

The younger boy listening like Nothing else was being said, Just Minho’s voice. As if there wasn't over 15 more children in the room screaming.

 

Just Minho, His only friend.

 

“Where’s papa going with that axe?” Minhoreads from the book with The Younger almost laid out in his lap.

 

Even if Minho was only 6 years old and Jisungwas 4, They still had a friendship that you could tell would last, Even something kids now and surely in the future will envy.

 

“Out To the hog house replied Mrs. Arable” 

Minho continued reading the story 

 

“some pigs were born last night” He keeps going Before switching to a lighter, more airy Voice he did for fern making the other boy laugh.

 

“Well i don’t see why he needs an axe Fern continued who was only eight” Minho read almost as a squeal with his girlish accent but always switching back to his fake deep voice for the narrator.

 

Jisung loved how Minho would do different voices, he liked watching him as he read to see the switch of facial expressions he would put on display depending on the character. 

 

“Hyung, what is he going to do with it?”

Jisung looks up at his friend to ask.

 

 

“You are starting to sound like Fern Sungy, Let me keep reading” Minho replies

 

Jisung Responds with a hum of agreement

 

“Well, said her mother. One of the pigs was a runt, its very weak and small it will never amount to anything! So your father has to do away with it” The older boy reads

 

“Do away with it?” Jisung stops Minho again 

 

“What do they mean by that MinMin?”

 

“There you go again sounding like Fern” Minho laughs and starts reading the next line, even if Jisung did intentionally.

 

“Do away with it? Shrieked Fern, You mean kill it just because it's smaller than the others?” Minho read a little too dramatic. 

 

“Mrs, Arable put a pitcher of cream on the table. Don’t yell Fern She said your father is right the pig would probably just die anyways”

Line after line Minho read to the younger boy before their teacher,Mrs. Kim started shouting

“Clean up! Everybody Clean up! Free Time is over. Get Your Bag Once You’re Done” she repeated over and over. Rushing kids to put the Crayons back.

 

Minho rapped Jisung’s grail shoulders to tell him to get up so Minho could turn around and put the book back on the shelf behind them. 

 

“I’ll See you tomorrow Sungy ” Minho said happily whilst putting their book back.

 

 

“Cant wait, I wish we could play all day ah- actually i wish we could forever” Jisung replies 

looking up to the not only older but taller boy.

 

"Me too" Minho smiled

 

They hugged, like they did at the end of every school day.

 

“What book should we read tomorrow?” Minho asked the latter while they were by the 

cubbies grabbing their things, ready to leave for the day.

 

“How about chapter 2 hyung?” Jisung responded with a slight giggle in his voice

Minhojust smiled at him and pat his shoulder, going in for one last hug before he disappears in the hallway following the other bus riders.

 

Those two, were Thick as thieves. 


	2. Who are you, I swear we’ve met before!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung starts his new job at the bookstore and meets a familiar face... he thinks.

{ 14 years later , Los Angeles, California }

 

“Yah Help me with the boxes!” Jisung shouted at the men helping him move. “Please!” He whines until one of the movers Dylan pulled out the dolly.

 

“Here you go, now we can move more stuff and I can get back to my day job” Dylan smiled with a attitude creeping out.

 

“Thank youuuu” Jisung responded, dragging out his words like he usually did. 

  
  


        Jisung was forced to move abroad at 6 years old, His parents taking their family to California for a chance at “ a better life “

 

He had to leave everyone and everything behind.

 

His Parents moved him to California so he could start at an art school and maybe jump start his writing career.

 

Not that he couldn't of done that if he stayed in Korea. He hoped that eventually he’d be able to return to his home country but for now he’s staying in California for school. Maybe once he’s done with college he can return home, but that was always a maybe.

 

     One of the main reasons he wanted to follow his dream of becoming a writer Was because he had always loved books, he loved how you could get so caught up in a plot, and let it completely take you away from whatever was happening in the mundane world.

When he read, he let it consume him. Because when he read he fell in love all over again. Ever since the boy could remember he was surrounded with books.

His favorite book from his childhood was ‘charlotte's web’. So the idea of being able to do that for another person would be a dream come true. While he’s only written a few short stories on the internet he liked how everything was up to him. But his favorite part was character development and creating a personality through dialogue. Sometimes when he was bored he would just start coming up with snarky comments for one of his characters to say. That’s normally how he’d start thinking about the next chapter or even a new character.

 

        

 

 

 

                         Jisung had found himself a job at a grand and fairly old, but still popular  bookstore called “The Lost Woods” It had an historic-or actually, no. prehistoric quality to it. Plus the owner was nice enough to let him rent the apartment upstairs. So that was definitely a bonus!

 

Jisung had a week to full settle into his new apartment before he starts working at the bookstore underneath his flat. During the week he had he tried to set up his new place and make it look all cute and tidy but that didn’t quite happen. He only managed to unpack his clothing and set up His CD player, besides that everything was still in boxes including his dishes, little knock-knacks, and his books books which is kind of ironic considering where he will be working.

The days pass like it’s nothing, Jisung didn’t go out much during the week since he had moved from Sacramento to Los Angeles so he could start at ‘OTIS college of art and design’ in hopes he could get his degree in creative writing, he was thankful that they offered a night class he could take, so he could do school and work at the same time.

 

Plus He didn’t really know anyone in LA. All he could really do is hope he could meet new people at his new school and now new job.

      

 

 

 

 

             It was August 13th, his first day of work.

He didn't do much at his job actually, after all it is just a bookstore.

 

He pretty much just wondered around the store stocking shelves, or he had himself hunched over the cash register with whatever book he was reading this week in between his hands, finger siding through the pages.

 

He started his shift at 10am, no one really came in until around 2 or 3 since that’s when the schools starting let out.

 

A group of college kids busted through the doors. Probably just to hanging around.

 

Jisung peers up from his book to check who’s coming in and where they are going in the shop.

 

the group goes to the commons area which is fairly close to the register but also surrounded by shelves. The chairs were set in a circle formation with a Semi-circle shaped couch and other chair surrounding.

 

Thankfully They  were sat close enough to him for him to eavesdrop on their conversations, which is always a plus when you are as nosey and bored as Jisung was getting.

 

“Hey Channie Hyung, when is the essay on control due?” Felix asks

 

“The Twentieth , I Do believe ” Chan responds, not even looking up from his laptop

 

“Damn, I need to get a textbook on anatomy if I’m going to have any chance on actually getting my degree” Minho spoke mainly to himself

 

“The clerk is right over there why don’t you go ask him about it” Changbin responds while snuggling closer to Felix In the chair.

 

“Ugh he seems busy” Minho says out loud before approaching the younger man at the register.

“Um excuse me?”

“Uh-um-yeah” Jisung says while he’s trying to pull his eyes away from

The book he’s reading. After finishing the line he’s on he drops the book on the countertop and makes eye contact with the customer.

 

‘Oh god he’s gorgeous’ Jisung thought, he was completely taken aback by his plump lips and porcelain skin.

 

“I’m looking for a textbook on human anatomy” Minho tell him, offering a weak smile, which knocked him right out of the gaze he was in.

 

“Oh, right follow me” Jisung starts “um so what school do you go to?” He asked looking for conversation

 

“I um-go to UCLA” Minho responded

 

“Oh! Cool, I’m starting in their art program next month. I was supposed to go to Cal-arts but their writing program was pretty much nonexistent” Jisung trailed off when he realized he was rambling again

 

“Mm, cool. Hopefully I’ll see you around then. I don’t know much about how the art program

Is divided but my friend Felix and his Boyfriend both major in dance” Minho Explained “and I minor of course”

 

“Hmm, so a science major with a dance minor... interesting” Jisung pointed out while wiggling his eyebrows

 

“I mean I need something to fall back on” Minho smiled, “anyways where are you originally from? I saw the book you were reading and there’s no way you’re from California but fluent in Hangul” Minho asked

 

“Well I’m actually from Korea, I grew up in Gimpo, but moved here when I was 6. So I don’t have the accent or anything” Jisung went on “also my name is um- Jisung, Han Jisung” He responds offering a hand

“Yeah i know, you have a name tag” Minho  laughs

Jisung… probably just a coincidence Minho thinks.

“Oh yeah right, Also here's the book” He says while handing him it

 

“Also, I’m Lee Minho”  the older boy smiled

 

“I’ve known one other Minho in my life besides you” Jisung responded

 

“Yeah, it’s like the last Smith but for korea” Minho laughed

 

“Yeah kinda, Anyways here’s the book” Jisung responded

 

Their hands brush for a few moments and Jisung gets a flashback, maybe a vision, or possibly a memory resurfacing? He is in a classroom with a faceless boy coloring sheets with cartoon pigs on them. But then it ends and he's on his knees holding his head.

Minho is just staring “dude, what the fuck are you okay?”

 

“Yeah...sorry, im fine… enjoy your book i will ring you up, just follow me” Jisung responds while picking himself back up and waking to the register again.

 

Minho  follows not understanding what the fuck just happened, Just wondering… exactly what that was.

 

They both make it up to the register and Jisung rings the older boy up,

 

his total being 8 hundred won - Minho goes back to sit down and Jisung continues reading his book just like before.

 

Minho still thinking … Jisung Where has he heard that name before? Who?

 

  A few hours pass and the group leaves, Jisung has an hour left before his shift ends and all he can do is hope that the group of college kids are regulars. He really wanted to see Minho again, hopefully he will have enough confidence to actually approach him when he isn’t looking for a book.

 

The traffic in the bookstore was pretty slow, maybe it always is but Jisung wouldn’t know since this is only his first day at work. Thankfully it was, even though he doesn’t start night school for another week, but a day at work without many bodies traveling in and out is always nice, especially for a first day.

 

 Another hour pasts and he’s all good to go back to his apartment. And he did promise himself he’d actually start unpacking but we all know he’s going to go home, sit at his desk and write all about today and _Minho of course!_ Instead of actually moving his boxes, he might just lay in bed and stare at them for an hour if we are being honest though.

 

 

 

 

 

August 14th

The group returns, just liked the day before, almost the same time too.

They sit down in the same seats like they did yesterday. And once Jisung let his eyes wander off the page, he made his way over to Minho who was reading the same book he’s had purchased yesterday. After all it was a textbook for his class so I guess he did need it

Jisung made his way over to the white chair, wanting to talk to the tall and handsome boy again.

 

“Hey Minho” Jisung starts and Changbin’s eye drift up from his paper for just a second.

 

“Enjoying the book?” he asked

 

“Um Yeah, I like the various depictions if the stomach lining and stuff” Minho breaths out almost like a laugh.

 

“Oh yes, of course” Jisung replies while smiling, and right before he’s about to walk back to his station a soft yet manly voice starts speaking.

 

“Wait, Minho introduce us” Woojin says more as a demand rather than a given option

Jisung’s cheeks are on fire with blush he always blushes so easily

 

“Oh-um this is Jisung, who um-works here” Minho says while looking at the boy as if to ask for help

 

“I just moved here from Sacramento the other day, but I’m originally from Gimpo Korea. Min is the first person i’ve met since getting settled in LA” Jisung smiled

 

What did he just call Minho? Only Woojin and sometimes Hyunjin called him that...

 

“Ohhh, i'm guessing you are the one  sold him that book then” Chan asks

 

“Yup” Jisung replies

 

“Hyung, we are in a bookstore that he works in” Hyunjin said discreetly

 

“Anyways, where are you staying?” Woojin asks curiously.

 

Jisung doesn't reply with words , just a simple pointed finger up

 

Woojin looks confused.

 

“There’s a small apartment upstairs that i’m staying in” Jisung tells the elder

 

“Oh, well we have an extra room, if you want it then its yours” Woojin offers

 

Minho is shooting daggers at Woojin as if to say ‘what the fuck are you doing’

 

“That sounds wonderful, except I don't even know all of your names.’ He responds

 

“I like this one, he’s down for anything” Felix blurts out “hi im Lee Felix”

 

“Hello Lee Felix ” Jisung bows

 

“I’m Woojin”

 

Jisung bows in his direction as well

 

“You’re still very traditional even if you’ve been living in Cali” Jeongin laughed  “by the way I’m Yang Jeongin”

 

“My mother would probably beat me if I wasn’t” He laughed

 

“You already know, Minho, But That’s Changbin” Woojin points

 

Changbin lightly shakes his hand to show who he’s talking about

 

“Yeah, my boyfriend so don’t even try-” Felix starts but Changbin interrupts

 

“Calm it down little one” Changbin speaks with deeper voice than you’d expect coming from him.

 

“Can i continue?” Woojin  asks looking displeased “Anyways that's Chan and Hyunjin”

And he points to the two since they are sat on the same cream sofa together.

 

“Welcome to the gang?” Hyunjin deadpans

 

“I dunno” Jisung tries to laugh off

 

“Well if you ever decide to take us up on that offer, you know where to find us” Hyunjin laugh before taking a swig of his super sweet coffee.

 

“I should get back to work, but thank you!” Jisung tells them

 

“See ya around kid” Woojin tells him

“What the fuck was that?” Minho asks using his deep timber voice

 

“What? Just being friendly” Woojin pleads

 

“By offering him our fucking house?” Minho snaps

 

“So, what? He’s a teenager working at a freaking bookstore. He could rent” Woojin responds with logic

 

“He is right” Jeongin chimes in

 

“I guess” Minho spits

 

“What’s your problem? He was clearly flirting with you and you were going back with him on it, and now Woojin is trying to get him to live under the same roof as you and you suddenly don’t like it?” Felix snaps with his opinion

 

“There’s something about him” Minho thinks out loud

 

“We are just trying to do you a favor” Felix giggles while miming what he knows Minho wants to do to him, sucking his dick that is.

 

“You better stop” Changbin laughs while looking at his boyfriend

 

“Or what” he teases while licking his soft pink lips

 

“Gross! We are literally in public” Hyunjin picks

 

Minho just starts shakes his head… Jisung -fucking-Jisung

 

Why does that name linger in his mind like a resurfaced memory at 3am?

 

Was that what Jisung was? Not just a repeated name? Minho questioned 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’m going to try and update regularly with this one, I promise things will move fast once I close off Break My Bones. 
> 
> Please remember to leave feedback and kudos! hope you have a great day/night! <3


	3. Wilbur, You’re all wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer and digs a little bit deeper so I hope you all enjoy!

It’s hurricane season in Los Angeles, California

Which is very unfortunate for Jisung, due to the flooding in the nearby rivers.

 

“Yah, what the fuck is this” Jisung scolds himself after being woken up at 2am by water dripping from the ceiling down to a puddle on his floor.

 

“Everything is soaked” he started shouting.

 

The unpacked boxes, his Mattress, and piles of clothes on the floor, all of it was covered in water. Jisung was at a loss for what to do at this point, he couldn’t stay here when the fucking apartment was flooding, so he rung the bookstore owner, who didn’t pick up until the 3rd or 4th time he has tried calling

 

“Aish, what do you need? It’s 2am ``he whispers with a raspy morning voice

 

“The fucking apartment is flooded” Jisung squeals into the mic of the cell phone

 

“Well it is hurricane season” the man tells him flatlined

 

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked the wonder

 

“I dunno kid, but I’ll have maintenance over at dawn” He replied before hanging up

 

“Where do I go?” Jisung  said rushed and annoyed

 

“Hello?” He repeated

 

Silence on the other line...

 

“Fuck” he sighed, and grabbed his backpack which was luckily hanging up and not covered in water.

He stuffed all the  clothes he had that weren’t soaked... so about 5 items roughly. Then headed for the door.

 

It’s 2am and the poor wet boy is stumbling down town in the pouring rain. So if his clothes weren’t wet before they definitely are now.

 

Once he finds a park bench, he takes a seat. Probably be there for the night. Since he doesn’t have enough money for a hotel.

 

“This is fucking miserable” Jisung shouted since he was just sitting in the pouring rain

 

“I suppose I could stay in the bookstore, if it’s still okay” he thinks to himself before he ripped out of the thought as a car passes splashing even more water all over him, as if he wasn’t already a walking water fountain.

 

He just sits there

 

Not moving

 

Where else has he to go?

 

From the corner of his eye he seems a possibly familiar man exiting a bar and walking towards him.

 

“Wilbur you’re all wet” the stranger tells him, walking closer to the bench to take a seat next to him.

 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Jisung asks before realizing who it was

 

“It’s um Charlotte’s web” Minho replies rubbing the back of his neck

 

“Oh” he replied

 

“You’re all wet, what happened?” Minho asks while moving closer to sit next to the small and soaked boy, while becoming wet himself

 

“My apartment flooded and now I have nowhere to go” Jisung offered a weak smile with that statement

 

“Oh” Minho said while putting  an arm around Jisung “so now you’re sitting in the rain to make things worse?”

 

“Yeah-” Jisung replies while looking into his lap

 

Minho looks around before he starts speaking,

 

“well um, the room Woojin hyung mentioned is still available... you can, um stay there until your apartment is fixed or you could rent it” he starts trailing off

 

Jisung looks suspicious, before realizing it’s either a park bench or staying in a stranger's home.

 

“That room beats, this bench” Jisung  tries to joke “so... um can I stay at your house”

 

Minho smiles at the soaked and cold boy

 

“mhm, come on” Minho tells the younger male, while gesturing him to his car that’s parked in the street corner.

 

 

 

 

               They have been driving around for awhile.

Jisung is clueless to where they are headed ...

 

When Minho makes a turn into a hotel parking lot, Jisung starts getting nervous.

 

“Um I-I thought we were going to your place” he asks with shakiness in his voice

 

“I thought you could stay here tonight, so I have time to tell others your moving in” Minho explains

 

“Oh” Jisung calms

 

“Yeah” Minho replies

 

Minho pulls into the parking lot and parks just outside of the door, The hotel lot seems pretty empty, after all it is a Tuesday night.

 

“Are you ready?” Minho asks

 

“Yeah let me just grab my bag” Jisung replies

 

“Ji- it’s all wet, I mean you can grab it but just let me go and bring you back some new clothes” Minho tried to reason

 

“No it’s really okay!” Jisung tells the older boy

 

“I’m not letting you sleep in wet clothes” Minho deadpanned

 

“Fine” Jisung surrendered

Once the two boys get out of the car they enter the Hotel. Minho tells Jisung to wait in the lobby while he gets him a room. Jisung notices that the hotel isn’t dodgy, shady , or unsettling feeling. But it’s also not fancy like the ritz, just seemingly safe. Which is comforting

 

Minho is handed the key after paying for a one night stay, he goes back over to Jisung to help take him into his room

 

“How much did it cost? I can uh-pay you back” Jisung asks

 

“I’m not letting you do that” Minho responds

 

“I’m going to feel bad if I don’t pay you for

It” Jisung states

 

“Then feel bad” Minho laughs  “Ahh room 32” Minho speaks out when they find the room

 

Jisung gives him a weak smile in Acknowledgment.

 

“You should probably take a shower, and I’ll go pick us up something to eat, and bring you back some clothes” Minho tells Jisung, letting him into the room.

 

“ mhm” He replies

 

Jisung  hops into the shower shortly after Minho exits. He washes the dirt and muck off his already soaking body, and used just about all of the sample size shampoo.

 

“Shit, I don’t have a change of clothes” Jisung whispers to himself after Turning the shower head off.

 

He wraps a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower, going to look in the closet.   

     “Here they are” he thinks to himself when he spots a robe in there.

 

After putting the robe on he sits on the bed, waiting for Minho to return.

 

10 minutes

 

30 minutes

 

35 minutes

 

50 minutes pass...still no sight of Minho

 

“God, is he even bringing anything back? Or did get just go get something for himself?” Jisung asks himself while laying back. soon enough he’s drifted into sleep waiting.

 

Door opens

“Sorry it took so long, some idiot lit the fried rice on fire” Minho laughed, not once looking up as he entered

 

“Oh” he said softly when he spotted the sleeping Jisung or more precisely... Jisung’s bare thighs from where the robe has ridden up in his slumber

 

Minho started making his way to the bed, sitting beside Jisung’s legs. Minho started rubbing and shaking his calves in attempt to wake the younger boy up, all while admiring his beauty.  Jisung looked so soft and angelic while he slept. “Hmmm Ji you’re so pretty” Minho

whispered mainly to himself while admiring the boy underneath him

 

Then there was a shift.

 

Jisung woke up, very confused as one would be waking up while someone you just met is nearly on top of you.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jisung nearly shouts, almost pushing Minho hands off of him

 

“Er-u— was trying to wake your ass up...” Minho started saying while making his way to the door “there’s food on the table and a change of clothes, a taxi should be here at noonish tomorrow to take you to the house” Minho told him while blushing profusely. He rushed out the door before Jisung could even respond

 

“Thanks?” Jisung  sighed after hearing the door slam.

 

What had just happened?

  
  
  
  


 

 

  

 

                  It is  the next morning, roughly 11 o’clock when Jisung wakes up spotting the stack of clothes for him to wear as promised which is next to empty take out containers which he forgot to dispose of last night. Jisung flung himself out of bed when he realized the time, Throwing his trash away and getting dressed. He grabbed the stack of Clothes Minho had left for him and hurried to the bathroom. Minho had left him with a beige cashmere sweater and some light wash shorts, which is quite different from his usual black skinny jeans and denim jacket, But Jisung would have to make due even if he did look like a walking country club. Once he was all finished putting his clothes on and combing his hair down, he hopped up after checking the time on his phone. ‘The taxi should be here any minute’ he thought’ and he grabbed his bag and reached for his black Doc Martens, right as he finished tying his left shoe he heard the beep from the taxi outside.

he stepped outside and sighed “here goes nothing, not like I’m moving into a house full of strangers and one just so happened to of felt me up last night” he laughed to himself.  He made his way outside, to the parked taxi out front.

 

“Are you Han Jisung?” the driver with an exotic accent asked

 

“Um yeah” he replied

 

“Alright, we’ll get in” the driver responded And Jisung did as he was told.

 

The majority of the so what lengthy ride Jisung spend listening to Big Bang and questioning himself on just how desperate he is. That’s saying how he’s moving in with a complete stranger... and very handsome stranger he is reluctant to admit. But he hasn’t even got have the dude’s number or anything, just rushed encounters at the bookstore.

 

The driver started pulling into the Driveway to what he can only assume is Minho’s house.

 

‘It’s fucking ginormous’ Jisung thinks but only utters a small “oh my”

 

When the driver pulls all the way up the long driveway, Jisung makes his way out of the car with his small bag titled ‘shit that didn’t get fucking rained on’. Once he’s out of the car, he started making his way to the front door. Grabbing the handle attached the door, knocking twice.

 

Changbin opens the door wearing only a black T-shirt and boxers, not to mention he is sporty his messy black hair. When the door opens Jisung is already pretty nervous and he hears a high pitched whine that Hoseok responds to with “I’ll be right back lix”

 

“God only knows what he’s returning to” Jisung thinks to himself

 

When Changbin makes eye contact with the light haired male at the door “Jisung?” He asks

 

“Um yeah” he replies

 

“From the bookstore right?” Changbin asks

 

“That’s the one, anyways I’m looking for Minho” Jisung tells him while peering over his shoulder.

 

“I figured since you’re wearing his clothes” Changbin aughed

 

Jisung’s cheeks started burning with blush

 

“He’s Up in his room” Changbin tells him, moving to the left in order to let the younger boy inside

 

“Oh um and where is that?” Jisung asked

 

“Upstairs, to the right, and the second door down” Changbin old him

 

“ oh okay thanks” Jisung replies, briskly running away from whatever the fuck that was

 

“Have fun in there” Changbin replied which was somewhere between a laugh and a yell

 

‘Jesus fuck’ Jisung sighed making his way upstairs. He has made it up stairs and he repeats

In his head ‘ make a right and it’s the second door’ .

When he finds the second door he does just like before, knocking twice.   “Yeah, come in” a muffled but familiar sound voice shouts

 

Jisung slowly opens the door revealing a Minho sitting at his desk, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and a set of black headphones only covering one of his ears.

     “Oh shit” Minho whispers trying to cover his chest, that Jisung can’t seem to look away from.

 His tan chest and soft looking stomach, Jisung wants to just li-( stop thinking about this kinky shit please god, he’s going to be your roommate. And you don’t fuck your roommate.)

 

“Um hi” Jisung chokes out while looking aside feeling the blush creep up on to his face

 

“I’m kinda surprised, you actually showed up” Minho response while  scratching the back of his head

 

“Well was I supposed to tell the driver no, and sleep on a bench for god knows how long” Jisung tries to joke

 

“Okay, true” Minho laughs “I promise this place is better than a park bench, if you can get behind the obscene sound that come from Felix’s room”

 

“Yeah, I think I already heard a few on my way in” Jisung told him

 

“And that’s why his room is downstairs, and mine's up

Here” Minho deadpans “anyways I’ll show you your room”

 

They exit Minho's Room, Jisung following behind the older one. Minho ends up taking them to the very last door at the end of the hallway.

 

    “So this is your room, it’s pretty decently sized” Minho informs him

 

“You sound like a realtor” Jisung flatlines

 

“Good, because I’m about to rope you in to renting” he stares at Jisung before letting out a weak laugh “anyways so if you wanna move in, or stay here, like permanently then rent would be like 250 a month”

 

“Hmm okay, I’ll think about it” Jisung replies, it’s not a lot at all, but he also doesn’t make much and he’s juggling school with all of this.

 

“Yeah, so I’m sure that’s cheaper than your flooded apartment” Minho pokes

 

“Actually it’s not, the owner let me move in for free” Jisung laughs

 

“Well that’s why it flooded” Minho sneers

 

Jisung doesn’t reply

 

“um” he clears his throat “ as you can see there’s already a bed, a desk, and a mirror so if you wanna put your bag in there you can, do you have anything else?” Minho asked

 

“Yeah, I moved some of my boxes that didn’t get water damage down into the back of the bookstore, so if I do decide to move in I’ll go get those” The darker haired male replied

 

“Well lemme know, I’ll be in my room workin’ on Jeongin’s vocals” Minho tells him

 

“So, you’re a science major, dance minor, and you produce music. What else don’t I know about you?” Jisung asked with a flirtatious yet curious tone

 

“A lot” Minho winked as he starts walking back to his room

 

“Wait” Jisung calls him back

 

Minho turns back around “Yeah?”

 

“Do the others know I’m staying here?” Jisung asked

 

“Woojin, Chan, Jeongin , Hyunjin, and Seungmin do, But I’m not sure if you’ve met Seungmin yet. He normally doesn’t come to the bookstore ith us since he tutors after class” Minho tells him

 

“Lemme guess, you didn’t wanna disrupt Felix and that other guy yesterday” Jisung asks already knows the answer

 

“Yes sir, spot-fucking-on” Minho jokingly shudders

 

Jisung lets out a laugh

 

“Anything else?” Minho asks

 

“Nope” Jisung tells him

 

“Okay, also remind me to introduce you to Seungmin” he says before turning back around

 

“Alright” Jisung responded with a smile

 

Jisung watches Minho back muscle flex while turning back around to go in his room and Jisung lets out a small sound of approval.

 

 

 

 

                  Minho finally leaves his room he starts heading down to the living room since  it is now about 6 o’clock in the evening when they normally go to eat dinner. Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Chan, Felix, and Changbin are all in the living room around the Tv, even though half of them are on their phones

 

  “Hey , I’m going to go and wake up Jisung so we can all go out to eat since he hasn’t met Seungmin yet. Is that cool?” Minho asks

 

“Yeah” Jeongin nods

 

 “I’ll go get Woojin” Chan replies while getting off the sofa and going upstairs

 

 “Who is Jisung?” Seungmin asks

 

 “Some kid Minho met at a bookstore and is now staying with us since his apartment flooded” Hyunjin explains to Seungmin

 

 “Makes sense, I guess” Seungmin replies

 

 “Okay, I’m going to go wake him up and put actual clothes on” Minho responds while running back up the stairs.

 

  “I’m going to go get dressed” Changbin speaks while tapping Felix’s legs before he gets up and walks to his room.

 

  Minho gets upstairs and knocks on Jisungs door before entering “yah, wake up” Minho shouts and Jisung just tosses and turns over. Minho sighs and walks over to the sleeping boy, he did have to admit he looked damn cute but he had to wake him up.   “Why do you sleep so much?” Minho exasperated while shaking Jisung

 

  “Mmmm What?” Jisung asked with sleep still lingering in his voice

 

 “We are going out for dinner, so get dressed” Minho old him

 

 “Mm fine” Jisung breathes before getting up. He was wearing a black shirt he found and his boxers, Minho caught sight of the tattoo on Jisungs left thigh, he has a portrait of some sort of demon girl spitting fire.

 

 “That pretty edgy” Minho pointed out

 

 “Yeah and it still fucking hurts” Jisung breathes while rubbing his eyes

 

 “When did you get it?” Minho asked

 

 “Like a month ago but it’s still healing” Jisung stated

 

 “Hm” Minho hummed, Anyways I’m going to let you get dressed.

 

Once Minho has exited the room he got up and stretched and a few times before walking over to the clothes he had on earlier but were now on the floor.

 

He put the tan sweater and light washed shorts back on and his black combat boots, he walked over to the mirror sitting on the floor and fixed his hair while layering his favorite peppermint lip balm onto his lips. Once he was all dressed and ready he walked downstairs to check on his previously soaked clothes which he had thrown in the washed before his nap. Once he made it downstairs he saw Chan, Hyunjin and Jeongin all sitting together, He waved at the boys when they greeted him. His eyes were still thick with sleep so he didn’t say much. He continued over to the washer and carried his still wet clothes to the dryer. When he finished moving he clothes he walked back over to the Couch where the other boys were and sat near Chan.

 

“So I hear you took Woojin up on the offer of living here?” Chan asked

 

 “Yeah, I don’t know if Minho told you guys but my apartment flooded so it was this or a park bench” Jisung laughed

 

 “This is definitely better, I promise” Hyunjin added

 

 “Yeah, it seems so” Jisung replies not trying to be rude.

 

Minho came down the steps wearing a striped sweater with the sleeves rolled up and shredded jeans, alone with some red vans.

 

 “Don’t you look cute” Woojin added while walking into the living room, with his eyes flicking from Minho to Jisung.

 

“I try” Minho laughs while jokingly doing a spin to show off his outfit, and Jisung bites his lip.

 

The rest of the group comes out if their rooms all dressed to go, and they all finally leave packing into Chan’s van since it’s the only thing that can hold all 9 of them. Chan is the appointed driver of course since he’s the one of the older people in the group and the mom friend. Woojin takes the passenger seat and then rest in the back. Minho sits next to Jisung in attempt to make him feel more comfortable since he’s still the only one Jisung knows well enough to feel secure around. While in the car Chan started playing A mix of Cashmere Cat, Radiohead, and some Day6 for Seungmin. The best part was probably when it would play and him and Seungmin would start screaming the lyrics at each other and Woojin would start yelling at Chan for not looking at the road.

 

 “Okay Minho, since you wanted to go out— where exactly are we going” Chan asked while driving

 

 “I haven’t gotten that far yet” Minho replies quietly

 

 “Wait, we should go to that little cafe— uh I think it’s called Tea-riffic” Jeongin adds

 

“Omg please?” Felix responds

 

 “That cool with everyone?” Woojin asks

 

 Everyone nods their heads in agreement

 

  “Tea-riffic it is I guess” Chan speaks.

 

The boys arrived at the Cafe “Tea-Riffic”

It was a cute little kitsy hole in the wall joint. Nonetheless nice. There was maybe two or three other people there. Mainly just college students cramping to finish their papers while sipping on boba. Minho and Jisung got in line to order their drinks while the rest went to find their seats.      “What do you wanna get?” Minho asked the younger boy. “I’ll get a Thai iced tea, I guess” Jisung reliples. “Alright” Minho says while they walk up to the register to order, the cashier greets them before they order, Minho gets matcha green tea, and orders the boba that everyone else in the group wanted, and Then Jisungs Thai tea. After ordering their drinks they go back to sit with the rest of the group and wait for the waitress to bring and drinks and the menus. Luckily Hyunjin and Jeongin have been here so much they already know what they want without even looking at the menu. Changbin tries to make conversation with the group including Jisung to make him feel more comfortable, but that doesn’t really work since he’s a quiet kid.

 

  “Jisung, what does that mean?” Changbin pointed out the tattoo on his pinky.

 

 “Oh, well it’s a ribbon tattoo. It represents destiny and knowing the path your set to be on, it's part of like Japanese lore and how everything is lead by fate and like the existence of Fate” Jisung explains

 

 “That’s actually really cute” Felix exclaimed

 

  “Wait how many tattoos do you have?” Minho asked since he’s already seen one of his legs

 

“Only two, I've only been 18 for 2 months” Jisung replies

 

 “Well is there more of a reason on why you got it?” Minho asked wondering if Jisungs explanation would confirm anything about if they’ve met before

 

 “I mean, kinda. I was forced to move abroad here from Korea when I was 6, and I used to have a best friend there he actually had the same name as you-“ Jisung went on

 

Chan shot Minho a questioning look.

 

_Fuck_

 

“Like I’ve always said, my name is like Smith but for Koreans” he laughed

 

“Anyways, I got it because I tried to convince I moved here for a reason since I remember being so angry at my father when we came to California, and I thought if soulmates existed I would find him again or at the very least I was meant to find myself here” Jisung finished

 

 “Wait so you are gay?” Seungmin questioned

 

The waitress interrupted and gave them all their drinks and left them with the menus and returned to the register “I’ll be back in a moment” she smiled.

 

 “I’m bisexual at the very least, but I like dudes yea” Jisung responded while taking a sip of his tea.

 

 “Well we accept you, after all look at Changbin and Felix” Woojin laughed

 

 “What’s that supposed to mean” Changbin asked with a lifted eyebrow

 

 “Shut Up and drink  your boba” Woojin responded

 

 “Aish” Changbin spit jokingly

 

They all start going through the menu, to see what they wanna get while Seungmin is in the background ranting about color theory and how much he hates his art teacher

 

 “Wait so are all of you in the art program at UCLA?” Jisung asked

 

 “For the most part” Chan responds “I major in music production, we are all in the arts except Woojin and Jeongin”

 

“Yeah, I’m a English major” Woojin adds

 

“Me too, that’s how I met the group since I’m in class with Woojin” Jeongin chimes in

 

“Oh cool” Jisung says while putting his menu down

 

“Most of us are in the dance program though” Felix adds “what are you majoring in?” He asks Jisung

 

“I mean that’s kinda hot, but I’m majoring in Creative writing” he answers

 

“It really is” Changbin adds before kissing Felix on the cheek.

 

“Of course, after all you do work in a bookstore” Hyunjin speaks

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty predictable” Jisung laughs.

 

The waitress returns to take everyone’s order, Chan orders for the younger members except Hyunjin who insists that he can order for himself”

 

 “Can I get please get Pho Murc?” Hyunjin orders after Chan has gotten everyone. The group thank the waitress and she walks back into the kitchen to put their orders in.

 

  “So is there anything I should know about any of you before I move all the stuff in?” Jisung asked while taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Do you have ear buds?” Hyunjin asked looking up

 

“Yeah” Jisung questioned

 

 “Good, you’ll need since you’ll be under the same roof as Changbin and Felix” Jeongin laughed

 

 Felix turned red as a tomato and Changbin leaned back in his hair laughing “just come for a relationship I guess” Changbin giggled

 

 “Oh I’m not coming for your relationship, I’m coming for the nasty shit y’all do in your rooms” Hyunjin retorted

 

The waitress returned with their food, so their conversation when silent for a good 10 minutes while they all dug in. Felix and Changbin were sharing a bowl of Shrimp fried rice. 30 minutes go by and they’ve all finished their food, Chan grabs the check and they split the bill, they all pay for themselves except Changbin pay for him and Felix, and Minho takes pity on Jisung and tries to pay for him, even if Jisung was about to fight him on it. He pays for them both anyways.     “Why don’t you ever let me pay for myself?” Jisung huffs

 

  “Because I feel bad for you” Minho laughs and Jisung makes a mockingly upset face

 

 “Jisung just let him do it, he’s got the money to spare” Seungmin adds.

 

Jisung responded with a sigh

 

They all packed back to the van and went on their way back home.

 

Minho we need to have a chat when we get home” Chan demands while keeping his eyes off the road

 

‘Oh shit’ Minho speaks, everyone else in the car just stares at him, he thinks he could have an idea on what it’s about. Most likely Jisung, more than likely it is, But he still can’t help but think he’s in trouble.

 

The car ride is quieter than it was on the way there minus Chan screaming ‘ I’M A CREEEEEEPPPPP, I’M A WEIRDDOOOOO” every now and then, wouldn’t be a car ride with chan if he didn’t play the same Radiohead song over and over nonetheless.

They arrive at home, and most of them go in their rooms, Jisung tells everyone he’s going back to sleep ‘damn that kid sleeps a lot’ Minho thinks, Everyone tells him goodnight and he goes upstairs. Changbin, Felix, And Hyunjin go to the living room to play Mario Kart , and Jeongin goes up to his room to grab another controller. Seungmin goes to his room to finish up his essay, and Chan called Minho and Woojin into the kitchen.

 

 “What did you need to talk to me?” Minho asks shakily

 

“Why am I here?” Woojin asks

 

“Because I thought you could add to the conversation” Chan respondes “anyway, Minho what the fuck was that at dinner with Jisung talking about his tattoo, what are you not telling us?” Chan Scolded

 

 “Um” Minho looked at his feet while leaning up against the counter

 

 “Chan’s right, Minho isn’t that common of a name as you’re trying to make it sound. So do you actually know him like beyond meeting at the bookstore?” Woojin added

 

“I don’t know maybe? like since I’ve met him I’ve been thinking about his name and if I could’ve known him. And when he was talking about where he was from when we met and then tonight at dinner it was becoming so much more real and I don’t know what to do” Minho started rambling

 

 “You need to sort this out and talk to him, because the way he was talking about you as children was fucking weird” Chan responds

 

 “Yeah, and it sounded like he went through something trying cope with losing you his _best friend_  at the time at such a young age” Woojin chimes in

 

“Okay, I’ll try to find a way to say something tomorrow, It’s getting late and we all have class in the morning so I’m going to sleep” Minho says before walking away and up into his room

 

“We are revisiting this in the morning!” Chan shouts up the steps before saying goodnight to everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave your feedback  
> And kudos!! have a great day/night <3


	4. I knew It Was More Than Just A Feeling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin finish up their talk with Minho, while he gets back into some less than safe activties

 

   The night before has passed off into the morning, Class starts at 9 pm for the group of boys. However, Jisung's shift starts at 8 today. 

 

Most of the group wakes up at 7 am so they can have enough time to eat breakfast together. Chan was always the first one up since, he was the one who made breakfast if they had more than just cereal.     Meanwhile upstairs Jisung had just woken up at 7:15 am, leaving him with 45 minutes to get dressed and get to work. 

 

    “Shit fuck” Jisung muttered while getting out of bed after checking the time on his phone. The house was a half an hour drive from the bookstore, with that being said Jisung literally threw himself out of bed and ran over to the stack of his clothes on the floor. He grabbed his Misfits shirt and threw it over his head along with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. he laced up his usual Black docs and ran down the stairs.

 

   “Hey Jisung, Breakfast is almost ready” Chan smiles 

 

   “Yeah, I don’t have time, but thank you.” Jisung nodded “I have to be at work in 20 minutes can I please borrow your car?” Jisung webbed his hands together while begging.

 

  “You don’t have your own?” Chan asked while scrambling the eggs. 

 

  “No” Jisung replies blankly 

 

  “Fine, take it. the keys are on the table” Chan tells him 

 

  “Thank you so much!” Jisung exclaimed while running to the Table and out the door 

 

  “If there is a single scratch on my car, you are dead!” Chan yells after the younger boy who just darted out the door. Jisung runs out of the house and Chan returns to making breakfast for the rest of the gang, so far he’s only scrambled eggs, so once those are done he moves on to putting the bread in the toaster. While he’s doing that Changbin and Felix come out of the blonde boys room and into the kitchen 

 

    “Good morning Channie” Felix yawns 

 

   “Do you mind putting some pants on?” Chan asks without looking up from bread bag that’s currently in his hands. 

 

  “No” Felix replies blankly and goes to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice. Chan responds by rolling his eyes and asking Changbin to wake up the rest of the house, which he then goes up the stairs to do. 

 

He walks up the stairs and peeked his head into each of the rooms to wake everyone up, he ran past each one shouting that breakfast was ready. Only stopping if they weren't moving to which he would enter their room and start shaking them awake. Even though He only really ever had to do that with Seungmin since he was the heaviest sleeper of them all. After that Changbin  stopped in Minho room to wake him up, once Minho woke up he lifted his head to ask Changbin where Jisung was and the shorter boy replied telling him that Jisung had already left for work. Minho got out of bed while simultaneously scolding himself for not being up early enough to catch the younger boy. “You’ll be able to see your boyfriend after school” Changbin laughed 

 

 “He is not my boyfriend!” Minho shouted while throwing his pillow at Changbin

 

“Whatever you say, and I’ll keep acting like I didn’t hear your conversation with Chan last night” Changbin huffed smugly before exiting minho room and continuing down the hallway to wake the rest of the group up.

 

  Minho let out a pained sigh, half because he knew Changbin will taunt him with this until he deals with the situation  and the other half because his heart started to beat out of his chest when he heard Jisungs’ name. Minho wasn’t sure how to explain what he felt for Jisung but he knew Chan would want him to elaborate when they finished their ‘Talk’.  Minho keeps thinking about how his stomach dropped when Jisung told Minho he was from Gimpo, and then his started to mind run wild with childhood memories. Was everything truly ruled by fate? Was Jisung the same Jisung from Minho’s blur of childhood happiness? The answer had to be no right? This shit only happens books or movies  but oh god did Minho want it to be real life, and he wanted the feeling that he’s known Jisung his whole life to be a truth and to be so much more than just a feeling! If Minho was being honest, he was used to getting what he wanted, considering the fact that he came from a fairly wealthy  family. So If he had asked for something he got it. Minho barely ever heard the word ‘no’ and that’s part of the reason he now lives in a huge house with his best friends and has Three cars out front which just so happen to belong to him. But those were items not people at the end of the day. With that being taken into account it’s really scary for Minho to even have to think about giving himself to someone and there being a possibility of  them not returning in redamancy. That’s terrifying. 

 

Minho finally decided to get his act together and throw on some clothes and head downstairs. Since _it is_  LA which meant it was still really hot out despite it being the start of autumn so, Minho threw on some ripped denim shorts and a black tee that had daisy’s on it. His mom got it for him last time he was home in korea.  it was a cute shirt with a special back story. Minho tucked his shirt into his pants and started blousing it out, and he grabbed his blue checkered vans and went into the bathroom before heading down stairs. 

 

When he got into the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth while making eyes at the drug cabin hidden behind the mirror, once Minho finally decided to open the drug cabinet and grabbed Woojin’s old prescription of Alprazolam, he didn't think Woojin would really care or even notice since he hadn't even seen him take them anymore and by the looks of the bottle they haven't really been touched since the prescription was filled. Not to mention Minho had been feeling on edge recently, not really knowing why, it was probably a mix of things with the pressure of school back  on him and now the only thing that was new to the mix which was Jisung, not saying he was the problem just maybe how everyone reacted to it especially Chan at the current moment. So the conclusion Minho had reached was that he needed them more than Woojin will. Now he just had to pray and hope that the other boys would not find out because he’s positive whatever he was going through wouldn't really matter if anyone found he was taking these. Chan already does check up on him every now and then after his problem with Codeine last time he got sick, it got so bad that even after Minho was no longer ill  he’d still pretend to, in order to the prescription filled. After that incident no one in the house really trust him with benzos or any kind of pain meds for that matter. 

 

Once he finally decided he was going to take the bottle he tucked them into his hand and ran back into his room so he could throw the  pill bottle into his messenger bag along with a bottle of water and then finally went down stairs to join the others. 

 

Minho normally was the last one to breakfast since he got ready for school before eating, so it’s not like anyone would find it out of the ordinary or think anything was up since, Minho generally took a while putting an outfit together making him the last one to breakfast on a regular basis, because looking like a snack as more important than eating one in his book. Minho reaches the kitchen with everyone at the table except Seungmin and Jisung. But Jisung was the only thing new to the mix and Seungmin picked sleep over anything else. 

 

“I made you a plate” Chan spoke in between bites of his toast 

 

“Thank you” Minho Bows while grabbing his food from the counter. Minho has just started eating and Hyunjin and Jeongin have just started clearing their plates so they can return to their rooms and get ready for a long day at school. 

 

“You better eat fast Minho because I intend to finish the conversation from last night” Chan spoke, and the rest of the boys minus Changbin and Woojin looked very confused. Changbin was giggling and Minho shouted at him which made him go quite. 

 

Felix and Changbin were the only ones left who weren’t apart of Chan’s ‘talk’ so they quickly finished their food, cleaned off their plates and went to get ready.    

 

“Changbin, can you try waking Seungmin up, once more?” Chan asked more as a demand than giving him a choice. Changbin nodded his head and returned back up stairs. 

 

“What could you possibly have left to say after last night” Minho spoke, Looking directly at Chan, with more of an attitude in his voice than he intended 

 

“Well, what I was going to be _saying_  was that you need to have a talk with Jisung about your childhoods” Chan responded 

 

“But what if it makes it weird or what if he doesn’t want to… I don’t know _date me_ because of it” Minho responded Looking into his lap 

 

Woojin has a sad but confused look on his face “you just have to try Minho, everything  is ruled by destiny— if fate wants you to work you will. You guys did reconnect years later” He told the younger boy 

 

Chan interrupted “Minho, you can't possibly want to act like you don't know him and have the thought about what could have happened if you said something, floating around in your head”

 

“But he was only 6 when he moved away so he probably doesn’t even remember me, or what I looked like or anything” Minho stammered 

 

 “I’m sure he does, hearing how he talked about you, _his childhood_ best friend at dinner. I think he’s just lonely and looking for the only person who seemed to make him comfortable which apparently was _you”_ Woojin reasoned 

 

Chan got up from the table to clean if his plate and put the other boys dishes in the sink while glancing at Minho. “Minho, please just try” Chan spoke. Woojin got up from the table to help Chan with the dishes while Minho let out a long sigh. Today is going to be a long day full of him trying to muster up the courage to talk to Jisung. 

 

Twenty minutes pass and it seems like everyone is finally ready to go, with class starting in 40. Seungmin didn’t get up early enough to eat with the boys, but that was the usual so he just grabbed a granola bar and hopped into The van with the other boys. Chan drove as always and Minho had called dibs on the front seat this morning since there was no one he particularly wanted to cuddle up too in the backseat, unlike Changbin and Felix who were essentially attached at the hip.

 

 

 

 

                           Today was going to a really slow day, only because he was going to be anticipating his talk with Jisung all day, planning every line of the conversation. Every detail of what to come, In a way Minho thought about how things would be if he just didn’t tell Jisung and they just continued living how they are now. Although Chan wouldn’t allow that, But what if Jisung see him more as a brotherly figure  and not a romantic partner. What if this ruins everything? And Minho is stuck with a gaping hole in his heart. Minho shook his head to try and rid the thoughts from his head and it looks like the timing was more than perfect saying how Chan has just pulled onto Campus.

 

Thankfully Minho only had three classes today, so he’d probably go to see Jisung if he could muster up the courage within 3ish hours, since that seems like it would be better to talk with him privately and not with his friends watching from the sidelines. Besides, Everyone else in the group had 5 classes today,  except Seungmin who also had to tutor after school. He always caught a ride home with the girl he was tutoring so on the bright side Minho wouldn’t have to worry about picking him up. Minho was the las to ge o of the car, after felix had knocked on his window to see if everything was okay. Felix was normally oblivious of all things minho since he was kind of a black hole at certain moments, they weren't the closest but that doesn't mean they weren't friends.

 

“You okay?” Felix asked with his accent jumping out with a bite, once Minho had opened his door 

 

Minho nodded his head while reaching for his bag ‘I’ve just got a lot on my mind” 

 

“Don’t we all” Felix laughed, “I’m not going to stand here and act like Changbin hasn't slipped me some details on your epic romance, But i'm always here if you wanna talk about it, sometimes it helps to process your emotions” 

 

“Well it’s not exactly a romance but thanks, Lix” Minho retorted 

 

Felix threw his arm around Minho “We’ll we’ve gotta get to dance” Felix states as they start walking to the fine arts wing.

 

 

          Their division had their showcase in less than a month which meant their class really had to pull this set together. Especially after their instructor mentioned they will be having to make cuts to the group after the first quarter due to many applications without the space for the people who got accepted and people who need to be accepted. With all this being said, Minho really did not have the room to worry about His problems with Jisung, so it was probably best that he gets it over with today after class instead of working himself up over nothing.  The main priority right now was him being able to stay in dance , After all dance was his passion and what he loved. His favorite part was being able to express himself while getting all the energy, good or bad- plus it really had saved his ass on some occasions. Not to mention it was something he was actually good at. And at least it will always be there to lean on if the whole a Forensic Pathologist gig doesn't work was always the dream on the other hand, dancing was the thing he loved. And if the whole Science thing didn't work out he always had this. So maybe the teacher mentioning the cuts the class would be facing was more of a reason Minho had to work harder, even if his teacher had already pulled him aside to reassure him he didn't have anything to worry about since he was already one of the top performers in his section, she even offered him a spot as a Special act where he could sing and dance or just dance, it really was his pick and of course he took it, since it is a amazing opportunity and a reminder to work harder. Now he just had to hope that this false sense of confidence would last 2 more hours until he saw Jisung. Minho always had always seen himself as a more dominant personality but when it came time to actually step up he always backs down, but maybe that won't happen this time. This was there first showcase of the school year, and the theme they were trying was problems facing their youth, such as Suicidal thoughts and loss of a loved one but in a contemporary dance style. 

 

Today in class they were going to be mixed with the girl section so they could work on their performance to ‘Prom Queen” which was a song about the social pressure on girls to appeal to the expectations of boys due to what they see in magazines and porn, and how Its unrealistic but still expected. With this piece their mission was to show how girls can feel pressured by the ones around them, so their movements would be very delicate and shy, each step being other thought since that's how much young women can feel. Their mission was to tell a story with their bodies. This was part of the reason why Minho was so in love with dance. He didn't need to use his mouth to tell a story or to make the entire audience to fall in love with him, but a few spins and a smile. 

 

Their teacher only had enough time to teach them the first 15 counts since that’s all they really had time for after her long talk about the cuts the class would be facing after their Showcase. They had 10 minutes till the bell and the boys haven't really done anything since ‘Prom Queen’ was obviously about the girls with accompaniment of the guys which meant less time working and more time thinking for Minho , which did earn him a few weird looks from Felix and Mark. Felix knew what was up and he couldn't think of much else to say besides what he’s already told Minho. However Mark didn’t  but it wasn't his place to say anything since he’s only had small talk with Minho which didn't even last long. Not to mention Mark’s branding at this point was about him always getting in everyone's business- at least that what everyone said about him, but that didn't mean everything people said about him was the fact. But that's besides the point, the bell to ring in a few minutes and they all grabbed their bags and ran to get changed before they had their next class. Which for Minho was Psychology and then after that he had English, Today his classes were pretty chill no quizzes or tests with school only being i session for a month now, the most he really had to expect was maybe a lab in Psych and a lecture in English. Actually probably a lecture in both, But Minho’s mind was still running like crazy rehearsing what he was going to say to Jisung as if he was about to audition for a role. If he really needed too he could just record the lesson his phone and continue to let his mind wander, it's not like It would be his first time doing that anyways.

So that's exactly what Minho did for the next two and a half hours he was stuck here. He put his mind on autopilot and let his phone record everything he was tuning out, soon enough Psych was done and he made his way to english doing the same thing over and over again until it was finished. Chan had already given Minho the keys to the van this morning after dance when they passed each other in the halls. They always walked together after Dance since Chan was leaving music theory and they were both going to the science hall, since almost everyone took Psych because they saw it as an easy class except Minho thought it could actually help him and Chan was just bored and got settled with it after choosing his classes too late. 

 

With only 30 minutes of Minho’s last class his foot was pounding up and down shaking his desk until he girls next to him gave him a few dirty looks which causes him to stop what he was doing for a few seconds. However he did continue chomping down on his pencil with anticipation. 

 

 _Why am I getting myself so worked up about this it’s going to be a simple little talk and, actually oh god what am i thinking how am i supposed to be like hey Jisung… so I think i've known you since I was six wanna grab coffee_ he started mumbling to himself.

 

10 minutes pass and Minho is still working himself up over nothing at this point. He reached for his bag to grab a pill bottle he took from Woojin a while ago since he didn’t take them anymore, he used to give Minho them at times when he was really freaking out and having panic attacks he just never really trusted Minho with any type of benzo or narcotics after what happened when he got bronchitis. So as long as Woojin or Chan didn't find out he’d be fine because he wasn going to let himself fall back down that hole. Not to mention the pills had been in his possession for the last few hours and he’s only taken like 1 so he could control himself, right? (Maybe)

 

Minho poured two of the tablets from the bottle in his hand and tried to discreetly take them with his water bottle in hand, Probably not the best idea since he’d be driving in 15 minutes but it was the only way to calm his nerves in a pinch. He threw his head back and took a gulp of water along with the pills and waited for the feeling of calmness wash over his skin and he felt his heart beat go steady instead of feeling panicked  like he has for the past 3ish hours. 

 

 

           The bell rang and Minho darted for the main entrance of the school so he could get to his car, he no longer felt as anxious as he did before, just calm but also sort of numb but that is what happens with these types of medications. Matter of fact he kind of liked the warm numbness the benzodiazepines caused, a strange calmness, Like everything was put in slow motion. Minho plugged the keys into the ignition  while connecting his phone to the Bluetooth. He next opened Spotify and tapped the playlist which was basically anything related to ‘Two Door Cinema Club’ he pressed on the gas and put the car into drive, and went on his way. 

 

The Bookstore was already downtown Minho figured he should just stop for a coffee since it was on the way and he really needed something sweet. So why not stop for a caramel mocha? Maybe he could even grab something for Jisung… no that he really even knew what he liked but who could turn down a coffee? He probably should text Jisung asking him if he wants anything ut he thought it could be sweeter if he just showed up and surprised him.

 

The good thing about Los angeles was there is a Starbucks on every corner, Minho went on the drive thru and ordered himself a Caramel mocha, and a french Vanilla latte since i was a pretty generic thing so who could say they hate it?  He ordered them both in a Grande size since Jisung has probably already had such a long day and probably needed the caffeine. After Minho grabbed the coffees’ and then he was on his way to the bookstore which thankfully was only a half mile away so their drinks shouldn’t get cold in the time its takes to get there. Minho took a sip of his drink at every red light until he was pulling into the parking lot of the bookstore.  As he was pulling in He noticed Chan’s Honda. He must have let Jisung drive it. 

 

Before getting out of the van he set an alarm on his phone to go pick up the rest of the boys at 1:30 since they all got out at 2 and he needed commuting time . Minho tucked his phone into his front pocket and grabbed the coffees’ and went inside. Normally no one was really at the bookstore, it was never busy not saying it didn’t  have customer flow, it did just not a lot, at least not in the afternoon which was when Minho and his friends were there. So when he entered he expected to see Jisung hunched over the counter with some book but instead he was running between the shelves. This already wasn't going as planned. 

 

“Um- Jisung?” Minho spoke 

 

   “Uh- why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class” Jisung spoke to Minho in between helping the woman. 

 

“I only had three classes today, and Chan told me I should probably talk to you about something so i brought you coffee” Minho replied 

 

“Thanks!” Jisung responded “Just let me finish helping this lady and then we can talk” 

“Okay” Minho trailed off while putting Jisung’s drink next to the register after he was finished ringing the older woman up. He handed her the bag of her purchases and she was on her way 

 

“What is this?” Jisung asked while holding the cup before taking a sip

 

“I got you a french vanilla latte” Minho replied “I don't know anyone who doesn't like it, plus i didn’t know your order” 

 

“Thanks, i mean i dont hate it, i just prefer ice coffee over hot” Jisung said 

 

“Even in the winter?” Minho asked 

 

“Yeah” Jisung responded  “anyways what do you want to talk to me about?” He asked while hunching over the counter in attempts to be closer to Minho 

 

“ It’s going to sound really weird and it’s about last night but before you say anything please agree to let me just ramble so that i can explain everything to you” Minho said, and he could already feel his heart speeding up again. But his bag was all the way in his car so here wasn't much of what he could actually do 

 

“Okay” Jisung responded sheepishly 

 

“So last night at dinner when you were talking about your tattoo and you brought up your childhood best friend, it had me thinking because when we first met you said you from Gimpo and i know how i’m explaining everything makes it not seem as real as it is too me but to many things line up from our names, to our ages, to where we are from- Chan and Woojin were right when they said my name isn't as common as I'm making it out to be- " Jisung cut Minho off. 

 

“Minho I know” Jisung said softly

 

‘What?” Minho asked 

 

“ I know and I didn't realize it at first and then everything started turning out too perfect and i'm not sure if you believe in fate but i sure do if you couldn't tell by all my tattoos. But when we met and i was talking to you I got a weird feeling I had known you, not to mention how you quote Charlotte's web all the time, i think that's how i really knew since that was my favorite book when i was little because if my friend- or uh- you who used to read it to me in class” Jisung went on and Minho just stared at him with a shocked look 

 

“Yeah,” Minho said softly "do I really quote it that much?" He asked 

 

"Kinda" Jisung smiled  "Anyways, I wasn't sure at first but now i am with how things are starting to play out and I've never been happier, and i hope we can just catch up on everything we’ve missed because I don't want to start over and I was so fucked scared i was going to have to ignore my feelings about you” Jisung stammered “Now look, i'm the one rambling now” he tried to laugh 

 

" I knew it was more than just a feeling" Minho whispered while leaning into kiss Jisung on the cheek, while wrapping his hands onto Jisung’s arms 

 

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked while pulling away 

 

“Is it not okay?” Minho asked 

 

“No, it is” Jisung smiled, while pulling back “It really is, Min” he answered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed his chapter, i really struggled writing it since i had absolutely no idea where i was taking it but i think I've finally figured it out


End file.
